


and all i ever want is just a little love

by littlecakes



Series: Cakes' Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, D/s overtones, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Noct dresses up for his dom.





	and all i ever want is just a little love

**Author's Note:**

> As y'all well know by now, I always link a song with each of my fics. This fic's song is a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4ifSSg1HAo">Toes by Glass Animals.
> 
> This is my first submission for Kinktober. The prompt I chose was begging!

All eyes are on Noctis as he takes the stage. Ignis watches carefully as his prince- no, his  _ king _ \- takes each step with care and stands proudly at the podium that’s positioned just in front of the newly-rebuilt Citadel. The building stands as a testament to its former glory, rebuilt perfectly to emulate the one that once stood proudly in its place. Ignis can’t help think that Noctis looks right at home in his raiment, standing before his people with the power and grace that comes with his title.

Ignis waits until the applause for his king is in full swing, raucous cheers and wails peppering the thunderous applause, before he takes his place at his side a few feet behind him. The advisor holds his hands behind his back with his feet at shoulder width as he watches the adoring crowd. His own quiet adoration for his king and pride swell in his chest like the crest of a wave and wash throughout him.

“He looks good,” Gladio says just loud enough for Ignis to hear as he stands at Ignis’s side, mirroring his posture.

“Indeed,” Ignis says, his eyes trailing over Noctis’ body, which moves with grace as he begins to speak. Noctis has always spoken with his body just as much as his words, and Ignis watches the passion ripple through his king as he speaks. It’s hard to believe how much he’s changed since he came back, bringing the Dawn with him, but Ignis wouldn’t have it any other way. He’s still Noct,  _ his _ Noct, just with more confidence, more assertion, more passion.

Ignis smiles to himself as he watches and listens with rapt attention. Noctis speaks with such command and assurance; it’s apparent that the shy prince he once knew has blossomed into a king, one who’s strong and ready for his role. He speaks with heated words, ones that strike Ignis in the heart. The adviser’s pride is encompassed quickly by other… stronger emotions. Hearing Noctis speak with such sheer force makes his stomach turn, has him biting his lip compulsively, his teeth tracing over the scar on his lip, the one he earned for his king. Surely he would take many more, willingly.

If Noctis gave him a few, he wouldn’t mind that, either.

“…. And long live Lucis. Thank you,” Noctis says, raising a hand to his people. The ring is gone, lost in Noct’s efforts to fulfill the prophecy and survive, but Ignis can still the imprint on Noct’s middle finger. The scar is one of the many Noct has gained in his life. Ignis wants to press his lips to it in a silent act of appreciation for Noct’s sacrifice, and thanks for the more that will come with time.

There’s a smile on Noct’s lips as he turns to face his Sword and Shield. Gladio sets a hand on Noct’s shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. “Great job, Noct. Your Majesty,” Gladio adds with a smirk. Noctis nods to him before turning his attention to Ignis.

“A thrilling speech, your Highness,” Ignis adds, allowing his eyelids to fall heavy over his jade eyes as he looks at his king. What he can’t say out loud in public, he’ll let his eyes say for him.

Noctis’s innocent smile curls into something more devious; the corner of his mouth curls into the slightest of smirks. He moves to shake Ignis’s hand, and as he does so, he presses the fingernail of his index finger firmly into the palm of Ignis’s hand. It’s a silent request that only they share; with the pressure of his nail sinking into his skin, Noctis is asking for Ignis to take control, to hit the switch, to be his dom.

After such a rousing display of confidence, of dominance, Ignis is more than ready to take his king and show him what dominance is, what it can really be.

“Let’s be off. We need to discuss our next move on the Tenebraen treaty,” Ignis says with an air of insistence. It’s not a suggestion so much as it is a directive. Noctis nods, following Ignis into the Citadel. Rather than turn right, which will take them to their offices and the meeting room where surely such discussions would take place, Ignis touches the small of Noct’s back, guiding him to the left and in the direction of his chambers.

“When we arrive at your apartment and close the door behind us, we’ll begin,” Ignis murmurs. His voice barely carries over the click of their heels in the dizzying expanse of the empty hallway.

“Yes, sir,” Noctis replies, ducking his chin demurely.

“You’ll strip your raiment, put it away neatly, and kneel at the bed to wait for me.”

“Yes sir.”

“So obedient,” Ignis says with a smile, tracing his fingertips down Noct’s arm. “So eager to play.”

“Yes, sir,” Noctis says, his voice breathy. As they approach door, the glaive on guard opens the door for the two. Noctis merely nods to the glaive. He isn’t allowed to speak to anyone else but Ignis when they’re playing; the adviser knows just how much his king likes it when he takes control. After years of taking action, of calling the shots, of taking care of a kingdom, the surrender to another, especially one he trusts, is a rush. Ignis is more than happy to give it.

The door closes and Ignis watches with a smile as Noctis makes his way to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He makes his way to the kitchen, which is swathed in white marble from ceiling to floor. The second shelf of the refrigerator is filled entirely with Ebony, despite Ignis’s insistence to fill it with greens and the like. He can’t complain; the act itself is merely a facet of Noct’s affections, which Ignis accepts wholeheartedly. He smiles to himself as he takes a can out and cracks it open.

He sits at the breakfast bar, swiping away the notifications on his phone as he sips his drink. He can hear Noctis moving in the other room, the sound of the closet door opening and shutting, the sound of bare feet moving across the tile. It makes Ignis’s breath hitch when he thinks of his lover in the other room, stripped down to his underwear, crouched at the edge of his bed with his wrists crossed at his back and waiting for him. 

Ignis loves to make Noctis wait, loves to see him squirm, loves to hear him beg. There’s no sweeter sound than the crack in Noctis’s voice as he loses himself in their scenes and begs for Ignis to end the torturous wait. Today, there won’t be any begging of that nature, but Ignis is sure he’ll find other ways to make Noctis plead. His cock is stirring at the thought of it alone. Even if he wants to make Noctis wait, he’s not sure that he can.

Draining the can of Ebony and tossing it, Ignis walks slowly across the apartment. He knows Noctis can hear each step he takes, every click of his heel against the tiled floor as he makes his way to the bedroom. Anticipation hangs heavy in the air as Ignis sets his hand on the doorknob and slowly opens it, the door creaking and wailing as he does so.

Ignis realizes now that he didn’t specify for Noctis to remove his underwear, but he’s  _ so  _ glad he didn’t. His king is kneeling at the foot of the bed with his eyes on the floor and a blush on his pale, high cheekbones. His body is swarthed in black lace that hugs every inch of him in delicate embroidery. Straps crisscross his chest just under his pecs, and above the swath of muscle just below his bellybutton. The midnight lace of his panties just barely covers his cock and stretches against his girth; from here, Ignis can see that Noctis is rock-hard as his erection strains the fabric.

It’s the most beautiful sight Ignis has ever seen. He can’t help but cover his mouth as he takes in the sight of his king, adorned in lace and waiting for him. Noctis is  _ beautiful _ , painfully so, and Ignis is torn between wanting to unwrap him like a present and wanting to leave it on so he can enjoy it as he makes love to him. As he ponders the decision, he can see Noctis squirming in impatience.

“How long have you been wearing that, darling?” Ignis asks, walking over and standing behind Noctis. The straps also cross on his back and hug the slender musculature of his shoulders and hips. Ignis drags a fingernail down Noct’s spine as he crouches behind him, eliciting a shiver from his lover. “Answer me, your Majesty.”

“All day,” he stutters. “Under my raiment.”

Ignis smiles as he rakes his fingernails down Noct’s side. His king responds with a heavy breath, one that makes Ignis smile. “My love, you are stunning. What a lovely surprise. Perhaps I’ll enjoy the sight of it all afternoon.” Ignis stands and circles Noct so he’s standing in front of him. “Untie my shoes, will you? I want to relax while I enjoy the sight of you.”

“Yes, sir,” Noctis says eagerly. He nearly works Ignis’s laces in a knot as he hurriedly unties them. Ignis steps out of them, leaving them sitting in front of his king before lounging on the bed.

“Well, come here, kneel on the bed so I can get a good look at you.”

Noctis obliges, crawling from the floor to the corner of the bed with gusto. The pale, slender form of his body stretches tall as he kneels with his back straight. The sight of his pale skin, etched in ebony lace and sliding against the fabric, nearly makes Ignis groan. He barely bites his lip as he drinks up the outstanding view. He wants to feel the beautiful fabric underneath his fingertips, wants to snap the straps against Noct’s skin and feel his body jerk at the contact. Ignis beckons Noctis closer with the twitch of his finger and watches as Noct’s thighs stretch under the opaque netting of his tights and garters.

“I wonder if it feels as lovely as you look in it,” Ignis says, slipping a finger under the elastic of a garter and drawing it away before releasing it with a quick snap. “I do so want to find out…”

“Ignis…” Noctis whines, canting his hips at the snap of the fabric.

“Shhh, darling. You’ll speak when spoken to,” Ignis chides, drawing the elastic of the garter again until it’s pulling the fabric of both the belt and the stocking before allowing it to snap against his porcelain skin. Noct winces and inhales sharply. Ignis traces the curve of the belt with his fingers, skipping over the straining fabric covering his cock before moving to the other hip. He can feel Noct’s muscles twitch under his fingers in restraint.

“Excellent, my love, you’re so good for me,” Ignis says, nearly purring as he sits up and runs his hands down Noct’s front. His fingertips drag over every sensitive spot, starting at the hollow of his throat, ghosting over the rosy peaks of his nipples, down his sides, and slip under the straps crossing his pelvis. Noct’s hips follow Ignis’s fingers as he withdraws them from the fabric and lets out a muffled moan.

“Oh, Noctis. Do you want more?” Ignis teases with a sly smirk as he traces the path from his king’s throat to his pelvis once more. “Go ahead, darling, answer me.”

“Yes, sir, Ignis, please,” Noctis whines.

“I’m just not sure you’ve earned it,” Ignis sighs, withdrawing his hand from Noctis’s skin. The longing that darkens his king’s cerulean visage is delightful. He only wants more of it. Ignis settles for unclasping his garters and rolling Noctis’s stockings down his knees so he can caress the pale flesh. “Lie down so I can remove these.”

Noctis is quick to obey. As he lies on on his back, he lifts his legs in the air. The slender musculature of his thighs and calves swoops and curves under the delicate embrace of the sheer fabric of his stockings. Ignis runs a hand from his ankle slowly down to the inside of his thigh before hooking his fingers around the top of the stocking. He pulls it back up toward Noct’s foot at a leisurely pace, enjoying the way Noctis’s eyes follow his hand. Ignis pauses to press a kiss against the inside of Noct’s thigh before repeating the action with the other stocking.

“I know how hungry you are for my cock,” Ignis murmurs, looking up at Noctis through his long, swooping eyelashes as he kisses the inside of his other thigh. “Let me hear it. Beg for it.”

“Please,” Noctis murmurs, draping a wrist across his face to hide the intense blush that’s reddening his cheeks.

Ignis grabs the wrist and pins it above Noct’s head with one hand and pinches a nipple with the other. Noctis cries out at the contact, his back arcing into the touch. “Darling, that’s not enough and you know it.”

“ _ Please _ , Iggy, give it to me, I need it.”

“Give you what, now?” Ignis says, twisting the nipple he’s still pinching between his fingers. It’s enough to hurt, enough to tease, and the way Noct’s eyes roll back in his head tell him he’s doing it just right. Noctis is reducing to stutters and mewls under Ignis’s punishing touch. He releases the nipple and strokes it gently.

“Your cock, please, I want it so bad…” Noctis moans.

Ignis smiles down at his lover. “And what would you have me do with it?”

Noctis’s gaze burns into Ignis’s. He knows what Ignis wants, he knows that the man straddling him wants to hear him beg and plead. Ignis smirks at him and gives him a kiss of encouragement. Noctis’s tongue probes at his lips and Ignis allows him to lick hungrily into his mouth for a moment before pulling away. “Tell me, Noctis. Tell me what you want me to do with you.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Noctis stammers.

“Is that so?” Ignis asks, arching an eyebrow at Noct, who’s flushed face is divine. “Undress me first.”

As Noctis fumbles with the buttons on Ignis’s shirt, he dips his face close to Ignis’s chest and his breath falls hot and heavy on the adviser’s skin. Ignis’s eyes narrow with anticipation as he watches Noctis; a small part of his composure is undone with each button, each brush of Noct’s fingers against his pale skin, until a heady moan escapes his lips as Noctis unbuttons the last buttons of his shirt and yanks it out from where it’s tucked into his pants.

“Please, Ignis, can I touch you? Please…” Noctis pleads as he undoes Ignis’s belt buckle and trousers. Ignis’s cock is already straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs and jumps as Noct’s hot breath falls on it. He doesn’t realize he’s biting his lip until the copper taste of blood pricks his tongue. Noctis is slowly sliding Ignis’s pants and briefs down his legs and watches, enraptured, as Ignis’s cock slips out from under the elastic band.

“Touch me.” Ignis says, his tone almost begging.

Noctis smiles excitedly as he practically crawls up the length of Ignis’s body. His hands skate over the warm skin of Ignis’s thighs, hips, and abs before taking a nipple between his fingers. Ignis hums with pleasure as Noctis looks up at him.

“Use your mouth.” Ignis says, running his fingers through Noct’s hair. “Show me how badly you want my cock inside you.”

“Yes, Ignis,” Noct says, taking the nipple in his mouth and laving it with his tongue. It rises quickly under the wet, hot ministrations of the muscle, and Noctis sinks his teeth into it with fervor.

“Noctis,” Ignis groans, throwing his head back against the pillows.

The lace of Noct’s lingerie drags against Ignis’s skin as he kisses a trail from the reddened, wet nipple down his abs to the base of his cock. His king sets his hands on his hips as he licks a line from the base of his cock slowly up to the tip before sucking it into his mouth. Eyes shining, cheeks ruddy, sucking hungrily on his cock with hollowed cheeks… Ignis loves Noctis like this, torn apart and primal, wanting nothing else but him. 

Ignis grips the back of Noct’s head with a handful of midnight locks. Noct looks at him, eyes wanting and hazy, as he sinks his fingertips into the sculpted flesh of Ignis’s hips in silent invitation. The adviser grabs another handful of hair before slowly, languidly pumping into Noct’s waiting mouth. Azure eyes, dark with arousal, search his own green eyes as he sucks eagerly at Ignis’s cock. With each thrust he pushes just a little further into those pink lips until his tip bumps against the back of his throat.

Noctis hums and Ignis isn’t sure who’s more undone at this point. He can hardly take the teasing anymore himself. All he wants now is to be buried deep within his lover until they’re not sure where Ignis ends and Noctis begins. His gaze softens as he looks at Noctis once more and whispers, “Come here, let me have you.”

His king whispers his name, each syllable drenched in affection, before he crawls up to meet him face-to-face. Their lips collide in a kiss that’s fervent yet affectionate as Ignis caresses lace-covered skin and the goosebumps that grow under his fingertips. Noct gyrates his hips against Ignis’s, rubbing their erections together. There’s a damp spot in the lacy fabric, just above the tip of Noct’s cock, that makes Ignis shiver as it touches him.

“The lubricant, darling,” Ignis whispers before kissing his neck. “Get it for me. And take off your panties before we ruin them.”

Noctis kisses him once more before rising from the bed and crossing the room. He procures the bottle of lube from the top dresser drawer before turning to face Ignis. The blush in his cheeks grows darker and more widespread until the tips of his ears are a faint pink that makes Ignis’s heart thump in his chest- his king is  _ adorable _ \- as Noctis slowly, carefully peels the black lace from his hips and cock and drops them to the floor.

Crawling back onto the bed, Ignis presses the lube into Ignis’s waiting hand as he kisses him. Ignis guides Noctis with his hands on his hips until his king is straddling him with his knees spread wide. “Are you ready?” he asks before kissing his neck.

“Ready, Specs,” Noctis breathes as his hands find his way to Ignis’s shoulders. He quickly coats his fingers in the viscous liquid and rubs them together to warm them up. They share a tender kiss as Ignis sinks a finger into Noct.

Groaning, Noct gently undulates his hips toward Ignis’s hand, sinking the finger even deeper within him until he’s trembling. Ignis holds onto him tightly, whispering praise and affection in his lover’s ear as he relaxes around his finger. Ignis takes the opportunity to sink another one in and scissors them gently.

“Please, Ignis please, fuck me,” Noctis cries as he’s reduced to a quivering mess atop Ignis. He has to hold his thighs in place with a hand as he fingers him and his rim spasms around his digits.

“Soon, love, soon,” Ignis whispers soothingly against the soft skin of Noctis’s neck. He continues scissoring and stretching with his fingers as he kisses and bites his lover’s neck. Noctis kisses his shoulder sloppily; he’s already come apart under Ignis’s attentive ministrations. It isn’t long before he feels Noctis finally relax against his fingers and withdraws them.

“Wait,” Ignis commands, grabbing Noct’s wrist that’s shooting back to line him up with his entrance. “Be good.”

Noctis’s forehead drops against his shoulder as he pants. Ignis relishes the sharp pain that ripples from his shoulders as Noctis sinks his fingernails into his skin in a tight grip. The muscles of Noct’s entrance pressed against the tip of his cock are tantalizing; it makes it incredibly hard to tease his lover when the promising pleasure of his heat lies beyond just a single push of his hips. In the end, Ignis can’t resist, and thrusts up into Noct until their hips lie flush against one another, the raven-haired man in his arms moaning at the quick contact.

“You’re perfect,” Ignis groans into his ear as he drags his cock out of Noct’s heat slowly before pushing in yet again at a quick pace. “So good for me, Noctis.”

He can feel Noct tighten around him at the praise, sending sparks shooting through his brain. After such a long time teasing, he knows they both won’t last long. Ignis grabs at Noct’s lingerie until he finds the straps that hug his hips. Using them as leverage, he guides his lover, slamming their hips together until Noct is crying out with every thrust. Ignis can feel his muscles flutter against him, feel the head of his cock attack his lover’s prostate relentlessly.

“Ignis,” Noct cries wantonly, “Please, please-”

“I’ve got you,” Ignis croons as he wraps his hand around Noct’s cock. The firmness of the member tells Ignis his lover isn’t far from ecstasy, and he has every intention of bringing him there.

“Gods, yes, Ignis, please, I wanna come,” he gasps. Ignis thrusts his hips sharply into Noctis as he feels his own orgasm building inside him, ready to crumble at a moment’s notice. Every thrust becomes more and more erratic until he can’t hold back anymore, he can’t stop the immense pleasure that’s ready to cascade through his entire body, it’s so much, it’s too much-

“Come with me, Noct,” Ignis moans.

A hot splatter of come paints Ignis’s torso as he groans and fills Noct with his orgasm. As he comes, Noct rakes his fingernails down Ignis’s pecs, leaving burning streaks of sensation embedded in his skin. Ignis can’t help but cling to Noctis, hold him tight as he thrusts into him over and over until it’s too much and the over-stimulation makes him shudder.

Noctis collapses against him and the lace of his lingerie is damp with sweat. Ignis continues to hold him in his arms, lazily stroking whatever skin he can reach with just the tips of his fingers. He can feel it as Noct’s breath deepens, slows, until the adviser is positive that his lover has fallen asleep. There were days when Noct’s odd sleep habits used to irk him. He would want him to stay awake after for whispered words and kisses. Now, after all this time together, Ignis knows better. There’s nothing for Noct that says ‘I love you’ like him falling asleep against his bare chest, feeling safe and warm and filled.

Ignis can only press a kiss to the top of his head before lulling off, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and sacrifices to your favorite ancient deity are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Scream at me on tumblr @tinyconfectionary


End file.
